Legends In The Making
by blondekunoichi
Summary: Take a few steps back into the past, when the Three Great Sannins where still genin. Some things change and some things don't....you be the judge in this little humorous oneshot


"You know Orochimaru, if you keep frowning like that you're gonna get wrinkles all over your face!" Jiraiya commented as he hopped the fence to the girl's locker room. Orochimaru rolled his eyes.

"I'd rather have wrinkles then have your face," he replied, easily making it over the fence as well. Jiraiya frowned. "Oh go eat a mouse snake boy!" he said, pouting a bit. Orochimaru just ignored him. As the two genin made their way around the back of the small building, with Jiraiya in the lead, Orochimaru couldn't help but wonder why he had even agreed to come on this little fieldtrip anyway.

"Why are we doing this again?" he asked, bored. This was a waste of his time. Jiraiya gave him a look. "Why _wouldn't_ we being doing this?!" he asked incredulously. "I mean seriously haven't you ever wondered what Tsunade looks like with just a towel on?!" Orochimaru stared at him emotionlessly.

"Not really…"

Jiraiya stared at him in disbelief. Then he made a face. "I swear Orochimaru, sometimes I really do think you're-"

The other genin smirked.

"I've already seen it," he said cutting his teammate off.

He really hadn't but he just said it to get at his perverted teammate. Besides, it was obvious Jiraiya had a crush on Tsunade anyway, and to get him riled up about seeing the unseen was amusing to the gifted genius. Jiraiya glared at him.

"You have not!" he spat. Orochimaru snorted. "Sure I have," he said. Jiraiya couldn't tell if he was being serious or if he was just screwing with him again. He grumbled under his breath and huffed to himself. Orochimaru smirked in content.

"Yes! Aw man we are so lucky! Perfect timing!" Jiraiya's voice came up from ahead. Orochimaru looked up to see his comrade clinging to a small window up top, his transparency jutsu activated. Technically he didn't see him, but he knew he was there. Rolling his eyes once more, he took a nearby box and climbed on top of it, joining him in peeking in the girl's locker-room.

"One day I hope you get caught doing this Jiraiya," he mumbled, looking in through the steam.

"Oh will you shut up?" his white haired friend snapped. "If you didn't wanna see then why'd ya come?"

"Because you invited me idiot that's why,"

"So? You could've said no!"

"…"

"Exactly, now shut up, their taking their showers!!" Jiraiya whispered, a little too enthusiastically. Orochimaru gave him a look out of the corner of his eye but ignored him. His gaze turned back to the silhouettes of the girls in the showers. Both boys' eyes went wide. Jiraiya's mouth fell open.

"…!"

"Oh my…" Orochimaru said in a hushed voice of awe. Jiraiya nodded numbly, a large grin on his face. Orochimaru clamped a hand over his nose; he could feel a nosebleed coming on. Beside him, Jiraiya let out a low whistle. Oops…

A thin blonde with large hazel eyes turned toward the window from within the shower. At first, she squinted and then her eyes went wide. A face of rage consumed her expression momentarily.

"Jiraiya!! Orochimaru!!" she screamed.

"Uh-oh…" both boys said in unison. Jiraiya, in his moment of pure excitement had accidently let his transparency jutsu fall, while Orochimaru was beside him, staring with his mouth open a bit.

"Arrrgggggggghhhhhhh!!" Tsunade screamed and quickly grabbed a towel before jumping upward toward the window where the two boys were. Both boys' eyes went wide.

"Run!" Jiraiya yelled. Orochimaru didn't need to be told twice. They were both on the ground and running in no less than two seconds. Behind them there was a loud bang and then screaming which seemed to come from about a dozen girls. Both male genin ran as fast as their feet would take them.

"If she catches us, this was your idea!" Orochimaru yelled to him. Jiraiya glared. "So what? You came along for the ride!" Orochimaru frowned. They were both breathing hard from the running, but neither slowed up.

"WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU TWO I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!" they heard Tsunade scream from behind them. The two boys glanced at one another. Jiraiya laughed nervously.

"We're so dead,"

"Yup,"


End file.
